Mind Rape
by Asian Tensai Tenshi
Summary: On a team outing, Fuji mind-rapes Eiji and Tezuka, but his darling little boyfriend Ryoma doesn't like that. Warnings: Yaoi, Fuji's antics, Ryoma's anger, Fuji, flying soda, Fuji, blushing Tezuka, FUJI and THRILL PAIR FUJIxRYOMA


Fuji smiled at the other Seigaku regulars around him

Pairings: Fuji/Ryoma, Fuji/Tezuka, Eiji/Oishi

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS DAMMIT

A short little oneshot that really happened to me during lunch. Well... almost. And there was another thing, but it's for a yuri pairing, unlike this, which could be for yuri or yaoi. This is kinda funny? Anyway, enjoy!

--

Fuji smiled at the other Seigaku regulars around him. "Hi everyone!" He greeted as they sat down.

"Why are you making us eat lunch together, Fuji-senpai?" Ryoma grumbled, then pulled his cap lower. Fuji frowned.

"Echizen, take your cap off, it's not appropriate to wear it inside," Fuji admonished his boyfriend gently. "I thought that this would be a good way to bond together!"

"Fuji…" Tezuka shook his head. Yes. Even Tezuka came. "I know I'm going to regret this."

"Fuji, do you think this is a good idea?" Kawamura asked.

"Inui, no juice." Eiji muttered. The data man sighed.

"I was hoping to test-"

"NO" Everyone but Fuji and Tezuka shouted.

"Aw, Inui. I was hoping I could try it today. Although now would not be the time to have everyone passing out." Fuji smiled. "Well, I want to talk."

"About what?" Momo asked carefully.

Fuji shrugged, then leaned forward. "What do you think about homosexual relationships?" He asked quietly. Thank god no one had drinks. Mixed reactions came from every side of the table. Tezuka frowned, his lips lowering 1.3 centimeters than his normal frown. (A total Inui moment right there) Momo merely stared horrorstruck at the tensai, Kaidoh and Kawamura turned bright red, Inui started scribbling in his notebook, Eiji and Oishi looked at each other, then looked away, both of them blushing and Ryoma merely scowled.

"W-why are you asking, Fuji?" Oishi asked, his gaze darting everywhere, but averting Eiji's eyes.

"I was just wondering." Fuji then smiled.

"Stop mind-raping everyone, Fuji-senpai." Ryoma muttered.

"How do you mind-rape someone, Ochibi?" Eiji asked, poking Ryoma in the forehead.

"Here, Eiji, stare me into the eyes." Fuji said, then opened his eyes. Eiji did so.

"Nothing's happening." Eiji stated.

"Anyone else?" Fuji asked, ignoring Eiji. Everyone was about to shrink back in fear, until they felt Fuji's aura raise tenfold in evilness.

"Fine." Tezuka actually blushed. TEZUKA BLUSHED!! MY DEAR READERS!! THAT IS A MIRACLE!! Fuji stared into Tezuka's eyes. Their drinks came and the waitress eyed the two staring boys nervously.

"Uh… is there anything else I can get you?" she asked. Everyone ordered their food, and then Eiji poked Fuji.

"Fuji, what do you and Tezuka-buchou want?" Eiji whispered, knowing that Fuji would kill him later.

"Oh, I'll have a…. chicken teriyaki dish with sushi?" Fuji smiled, breaking the stare.

"I'll have the same." Tezuka muttered.

"What did Fuji do to you, Tezuka?" Inui asked, curiously, his pencil posed over his notebook.

"I mind-raped him, Inui." Fuji smiled. "It was very intense. I had an orgasm." Soda went flying across the table as Kawamura spit out his soda. Tezuka turned bright red.

"Fuji!!" Oishi was red as well.

"What? It was very good!" Fuji replied.

"Fujiko, you're disgusting!" Eiji complained.

"Ne, Fuji-senpai." Ryoma wasn't blushing, but he looked angry. He stood up and walked behind Fuji. Fuji leaned his head back so that he was looking at Ryoma.

"Yes, Ryoma-chan?" Fuji asked. Ryoma leaned down and kissed Fuji. The brunette broke the kiss, only to stand up, turn around and kiss the younger boy even more intensely. Everyone, and I mean EVERYONE turned every shade of red imaginable as they watched the two boys make out.

"Why did you rape Tezuka when you love me? Are you playing me, Fuji Syuusuke?" Ryoma asked when they broke apart.

"I would never play you, my little Ryoma." Fuji drew Ryoma into a tight embrace. "I love you too much." Apparently, Fuji had forgotten about the other regulars.

"Uh…. Fuji?" Oishi tapped Fuji on the shoulder. "We're still in the restaurant." Fuji glared at Oishi for a split second, then sat back down. Everyone else was dripping wet with soda from Kawamura. Fuji noticed this, of course, and played it to his advantage.

"Why is everyone wet? Did they get a bit excited from watching us?"

--

Yeah, I thought that this would make a good oneshot. It's not that funny, but still...It's not very good because I wrote it in about 10 minutes. Review?


End file.
